


You are my foolish, beloved Pinetree

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Human Bill Cipher, Insane Bill Cipher, M/M, POV First Person, Poor Dipper, Possesive Bill Cipher, Yandere Bill Cipher, mentioned rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: You look adorable when frightened Pinetree~!





	You are my foolish, beloved Pinetree

**Author's Note:**

> Please Enjoy! It was inspired by this song! 
> 
> Here! https://youtu.be/fmpsKFmJc5I

You should stop being so frightened, my dear. It was not my fault you tried to escape, was it? Why would you try to escape this amazing wonderland I have created for us. Dear Pinetree. Stop holding onto your hope. There's no use for that anymore.

But you truly are foolish and oh so adorable. Come you can struggle, scream all you want. Nobody besides me will hear you in our wonderland. Though if you are a prince still hoping for a happy ending. I am going to have to tear apart all of your clothes and carve my love into you.

What are you so desperately running away from anyway? Wasn't making me fall for you, your fault in the first place? It is all your fault. Even though your face does look adorable when frightened like that too. I just can't get enough of it.

It looks like you still don't understand anything yet. What a shame. This beautiful, merry Kingdom is enveloping you and it will never let you go and soon enough you want to leave anyway.

Yet you think somebody is still looking for you, oh how silly it is of you to think that!

Say... Why don't we just melt apart, wouldn't be such an great ending to our beautiful love story~

My beautiful Pinetree, this is a Kingdom of sins. Just lose all of your senses and lose your way. Go on and forget about your past and only focus on this moment right here. Come on Pinetree! Let's dance together while the Cheshire cat is grinning down on us!

Love me, and be loved by only me. At the end of this wonderful night we will both be throughouly exhausted and a beautiful sin shall be born.

Neither I, nor you, understand why. This is the only way that I know how to love. I really don't know any other way, after all my way is only right.

_**"It hurts. It's so hot. I'm in pain."** _

Who do you think can hear your yells for help? Who do you think can you hear your grasping for breath? That's right. Absolutely no-one.

I just want to hold your right now. Yes, just like that. I would wish to be more gentler with you, but the morning is coming all too soon and I gotta lock you up before that.

Say...Why won't you love me?

Is it really so hard to do?...

Tell me Pinetree , when will you finally understand! When will you understand and feel the same? Can't you see my true feelings, my whispers of love to you.

Indeed, Pinetree, you are so pure...

And that makes me want to dye you black eve more~

This truly is a delightful Kingdom of sins. Just forget, forget about everything but me~!

I feel exhausted. You seem to as well, by all those tears staining your cheeks.

But don't you worry because soon...

Our sin will be born~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos and Comment!!


End file.
